Zíngaro
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Harry es algo así como caótico, problemático, alcohólico y adicto. Con dieciséis años. Y cuando cumple diecisiete y debe ser presentado ante el Reino Mágico para conseguirse un esposo lo hará con estilo. Más teniendo en cuenta que, si no es lo mejor de lo mejor, no estará conforme. REGALO PARA MI BEBÉ KYUUBI DE PARTE DE SU MAMI QUE LA AMA.
1. presimelo

**28.11.17**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KYU-BABY.**

* * *

 _Este_ _ **PEQUEÑO Y LINDO**_ _(uwu) fic es un regalo hermoso para mi niña bonita, Kyuubi. Hoy cumple años y su mami que la ama aquí presente le quiere hacer este obsequio cargado de AMOR. Porque la quiero mucho demasiado, es de ese tipo de personas que tan pronto la comienzas a conocer se mete debajo de tu piel y se hace un huequito en tu corazón para no salir nunca. TODO EL AMOR PARA ELLA._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter no me pertenece._ _Sí me pertenecen los restaurants a los que he ido con comida típica, las horas de clase de danza, algunas descripciones de lugares y/o comidas que he visitado/probado, y escasos conocimientos de la cultura zíngara arábica y española. Así que ya sabemos: Harry Potter no, el resto del fic sí._

 **Summary:** _Harry es algo así como caótico, problemático, alcohólico y adicto. Con dieciséis años. Y cuando cumple diecisiete y debe ser presentado ante el Reino Mágico para conseguirse un esposo lo hará con estilo. Más teniendo en cuenta que, si no es lo mejor de lo mejor, no estará conforme._

 **Advertencias:** _AMO PONER ESTO. Esta historia abarca 'superficialmente' temas como: la diferencia cultural y social, la imposición de una monarquía y todo lo que implica para las clases más bajas, la inclusión cultural PERO COMO SÉ QUE NO LES IMPORTA IRÉ A LO REALMENTE INTERESANTE: es una historia slash (relación hombre x hombre), con lemon/smut explícito, alusiones (… sí, no muy explícitas…) sobre el uso y abuso de sustancias tales como alcohol y drogas, además de menciones casi al aire de un asesinato y un intento de abuso sexual. Queda todo aclarado, aquí nos lanzamos._

 **NO ME CANSARÉ DE FELICITAR A KYU-BABY POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS. TODO EL AMOR PARA ELLA.**

* * *

 **ZÍNGARO**

* * *

 _ **presimelo**_

 **/ Caos**

—Amplíame el panorama —Harry se echó sobre la amplia cama de Draco, el edredón mullido soltando polvo de colores fuertes y purpurina. Draco le lanzó una bota para apartarlo y sentarse para acabar de atarse los zapatos negros de vestir, cuero de dragón elegante envolviendo sus pies de calcetines hechos a medida—. ¿Me estás diciendo que el cabrón que mató a mis padres volvió de la muerte, así como 'boom, perra, te joderé la vida', y ahora me está buscando por todos lados para _matarme_?

—Básicamente eso —Draco suspiró, pasando los dedos por sus cabellos rubios. A veces le fastidiaba un poco haberse tenido que hacer cargo del negocio familiar a los catorce años, lo que significaba haber rendido sus TIMOS de forma apresurada a los trece y sus EXTASIS a los catorce en las vacaciones de navidad. Draco tenía suerte de contar con Harry para esas cosas; el pendejo se aburría tanto que incluso hasta estudiaba por él y le explicaba las cosas con ese tono tan irritantemente burlón que hasta solía recordarlo—. Si tenemos en cuenta la caza de brujas en todo el Reino Mágico en pos de encontrarte, creo que hay algo que deberás tener en cuenta de aquí en adelante.

Harry resopló y comenzó a imitar la voz arrogante de Draco:

— _En primer lugar, Harry_ —se levantó del edredón, las greñas negras y desordenadas cubiertas de mechones tintados de colores y los ojos, detrás de las gafas oscuras en extravagante forma de estrella, delineados—, _no debes salir de la mansión a solas bajo ninguna excusa. En segundo lugar, no debes dejar que nadie te vea ni te reconozca cuando estés fuera. En tercer lugar, si un tipo viejo de barba y túnicas feas aparece, tú coges tu mierda y corres_ —Harry bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Draco le lanzaba otra bota para callarlo—. Draco, no es por tratarte de loro parlanchín, pero me lo has repetido desde que tenemos once años. Creo, sin lugar a duda, que seis años después me ha quedado más que claro.

Draco alzó las manos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia.

—Merlín —extendió sus dedos y bufó—. Bien, compruebo que tu memoria es funcional y me alegra. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que quería que tuvieras en cuenta.

Harry alzó una ceja, intrigado.

—¿Qué es?

Draco le sonrió con tanta dulzura falsa que Harry retrocedió a gatas por la cama. Eso sólo pronosticaba algo malo, muy malo.

—Harry Potter, estamos a punto de presenciar el caos desatarse.

Harry bostezó, acomodándose y relajándose, con los párpados perezosos y la expresión agotada.

—Draco —pronunció, casi herido— yo soy el caos, y que yo sepa no estoy atado. Ten consideración.

Draco soltó una carcajada y descendió para posar un beso en lo alto de su cabeza antes de abandonarlo en la enorme habitación que el caprichoso Harry Potter había tomado para sí tantos años atrás… junto con aquel Ala de la Mansión. Harry lo observó marcharse y suspiró, triste. Odiaba estar solo.


	2. jekh

**A veces soy buena persona y otras veces escribo fics. Todo no se puede.**

* * *

 _ **jekh**_

 **/ Maleducado**

—Uh… Harry.

Harry alzó la vista de su plato de sopa de vegetales, pequeñas mini-zanahorias flotando en diminutos trozos en un caldo verde que apestaba a cebollas y puerros. Draco, en la cabecera de la mesa con la espalda recta y los cubiertos pulcramente sujetados, también observaba a Narcissa con bastante nerviosismo.

—¿Qué ocurre, madre?

Por regla general, Narcissa Malfoy solía fingir que Harry Potter no existía. Cuando oía música muy fuerte cargada de gritos altisonantes ponía barreras silenciosas y se encerraba a leer. Cuando invitaba algunas amigas lo hacía a los jardines principales que Potter tenía vedados, o cuando se hubiera asegurado de que Potter no estuviera en todo el día para hacerlas marcharse cuando pudiera avecinarse el desastre con patas que su hijo de nueve años había comprado a ocho galeones y diecisiete sickles en una feria gitana, regateando por supuesto ya que él decía que por lo frágil que se veía el mocoso no valía más que eso, cuando los gitanos querían una enorme bolsa de oro. Harry se había comportado como un estúpido durante la transacción, y luego había querido robar a su propio dueño para salir pitando de su alcance. Que el joven esclavo de su hijo no fuera nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter además de un vulgar ladrón y un niñato extravagante había puesto a la orgullosa Narcissa Malfoy un poco de malas (en una molestia que como un grano del culo que se transformó en forúnculo duró desde los nueve años de su hijo hasta la actualidad, ocho años después).

—No es nada importante, hijo —Narcissa movió su mano tranquilizadoramente a su hijo, dulce—. Simplemente quería hacerle una pregunta a nuestro…

—¿Invitado? —Harry arrastró su tenedor por la porcelana del plato, chirriando con fuerza y haciendo que Narcissa apretara los dientes—. Invitado, por supuesto. Un poco forzado, pero sé que es por mi bien, tranquila mami.

Narcissa tenía una expresión que de tan dulce era homicida.

—Quería preguntarle cuál era su opinión sobre lo que aconteció en su vida, y qué es lo que hará a partir de las nuevas circunstancias —Narcissa seguía mirando a su hijo. Apenas había podido poner los ojos en Harry durante más de algunos segundos.

—Entonces, pregúntale, madre —Draco movió su mano dirigiendo la mirada de Narcissa a Harry—. No te quedarás sin lengua por hablarle, ¿sabes?

Narcissa amplió las aletas de la nariz y le sonrió a Harry de forma tan falsa que Harry escupió una carcajada.

—Harry —su sonrisa, cruel, le siguió a palabras cortantes como cuchillas— ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre lo que has vivido, los factores que te han llevado a vivirlo, y por supuesto qué crees que harás a partir de las nuevas circunstancias?

Harry mordisqueó su cuchara, juguetón.

—No hacía falta que lo repitieras, mami. Había oído cuando se lo preguntabas a Draco —su sonrisa era genuinamente dulce y cerró los ojos, quizá para no reír a carcajadas cuando Narcissa pareció ponerse entre verde y roja—. Pues, mira. Sé que un tal Lord Oscuro Voldy-Inmortal-O-No-Tanto intentó matarme cuando tenía un año. Y mató a mis padres. Y un viejo loco de barba blanca me llevó con mis tíos, que me vendieron a un campamento zíngaro que resultó ser de brujos excluidos de la sociedad regulada por el Reino, y estuvo realmente fantástico toda la experiencia de hacer magia con la tierra y los elementos, y conseguir engañar a la gente en sus propios ojos, pero cuando me quisieron vender de esclavo al mejor postor ahí no me gustó mucho y los odié bastante. Así que me fui con Draco porque me pareció el niño más raro del universo y además era una rata rubia que no quería dejarles dinero, mejor para mí porque ellos no se beneficiaron a pesar de que sé que valgo millones y millones de galeones. La cosa es que, uh, ¿ahora ese Lord Oscuro volvió de entre los muertitos para cobrar venganza o algo así? Eso es lo que quizá no entiendo.

Draco ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de su copa de oro. Narcissa ocultaba sus ganas de asesinarlo apretando la falda de su vestido.

—Hemos sido informados —murmuró Narcissa, suave y certera— de que nuestro Lord ha regresado, finalmente, con motivos de convertir su presencia en un cambio para la sociedad mágica.

—O sea, ¿cómo? —Harry se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, apartando los platos y mirándola con impresión—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer? Cambios, duh, eso sé. Pero ¿qué tipos de cambios? ¿Por qué lo definen como Lord Oscuro? Es decir, hace magia oscura supongo y por eso lo llaman así. Pero ¿qué hace a la magia oscura de ese modo? Que yo sepa se puede matar bastante con un Wingardium Leviosa… y eso no es un hechizo oscuro. Uh, ¿quizá sea el tipo de magia nuclear que alimentan? No tengo idea mucho de eso…

Draco no evitó su carcajada. Narcissa golpeó la mesa con los puños.

—Eres un mocoso maleducado —gruñó—. Nuestro Lord aspira a una sociedad que se divida entre aquellos que consiguen lo que desean y aquellos que cumplen los deseos. Es tan sencillo como eso.

Harry resopló.

—Es un básico —puso los ojos en blanco, apartándose uno de los mechones de cabello tintado de la cara—. Es decir, ¡no puede simplemente decir esa mierda y esperar que un montón de gente muera y mate por él! Qué desubicado —Harry frunció la nariz. Draco, del otro lado de la mesa, decidió que mejor se volteaba para que su madre no lo vea descojonarse de la risa—. Tiene que tener, uh, no lo sé. Un ideal. Una representación. Una bandera, un estandarte, un lema, algo que defender, algo por lo que luchar. No jodas con la sociedad clasista, mami.

Narcissa gritó de frustración. Golpeó la mesa con los puños otra vez, el plato de sopa a medio tomar derramándose y el mantel arrugándose entre sus dedos apretados.

—Eres un mocoso maleducado —repitió—. Traes el desastre a donde quiera que te entrometas. Si hubiera podido te hubiera echado a la calle tan pronto Lucius…

—Pero no has podido, ni podrás —Draco la silenció, serio, e incluso Harry supo que Narcissa había tocado una fibra sensible porque Draco nunca estaba serio. _Nunca_ estaba serio. Sí, estaba amargado, con el culo fruncido, con muecas arrogantes, pero ¿serio? Jamás—. Ahora, madre. Permítenos cenar en paz. Por favor, márchate a tus recámaras.

Narcissa observó a su hijo con expresión de que si pudiera lo abofetearía. Sin embargo, lo obedeció, la cola de su vestido elegante arrastrándose contra el alfombrado suave a medida que abandonaba el comedor.

Harry relamió la cuchara de su sopa, siempre haciendo contacto visual con Draco.

—Cuando te pones así de brusco me calientas mucho, ¿sabes?

Draco le sacó el dedo de en medio con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Pues genial por mí entonces. Hay algo que estoy haciendo correctamente —se apartó las mangas y llamó a los elfos para que levantaran el desastre. Los elfos también cambiaron los platos de sopa a medio tomar por filetes sazonados y cremosos purés de patatas.

—Joder sí, esto es comida de verdad —Harry se lanzó al plato, transformando su cuchara en un tenedor de plata tallado y la cuchara de Draco en un cuchillo de mango también tallado, cortando un trozo de carne y llevándosela a la boca, saboreando ruidosamente. Uno de los elfos observó a su amo escandalizado.

—Dobby, tráeme cubiertos —pidió Draco, y el elfo cumplió trayéndole los cubiertos necesarios, también haciendo que el mantel estuviera limpio en un segundo.

Harry siguió comiendo con un hambre voraz.

—Harry —la voz de Draco era de regaño— me gustaría que de verdad intentaras tomar algo en serio en la vida.

Harry se interrumpió, tragó y lo observó molesto.

—En primer lugar, tomo en serio mi hora de la cena —señaló el plato— y estoy comiendo. Háblame cuando no haya comida en mi plato o en su defecto, cuando no quieras tocar un tema serio.

Draco suspiró.

—Harry, cumplirás diecisiete años dentro de dos semanas. Dentro de dos semanas, el Reino Mágico te encontrará. Y sabes lo que significa.

Harry gimoteó con la comida en su boca. Tragó con un enorme trago de hidromiel especiado de su copa y suspiró.

—Odio mucho el Reino Mágico —balbuceó—. ¿No puede Voldemort encontrarme antes de que se cumplan esas putas dos semanas, matarme y fin del asunto?

Draco suspiró ruidosamente y se apartó un mechón de cabello largo del rostro.

—Harry, las cosas no funcionan así —expresó—. De verdad me gustaría que lo tomaras en serio.

Harry resopló.

—Odio tomarme las cosas en serio. Es aburrido.

—Hablas con el chico que tuvo que rendir sus EXTASIS con catorce años, cuando debería haberlos rendido con dieciocho —le hizo apuntar Draco, irónico—. No creo que puedas discutir con alguien más sobre lo aburrido que es tomarse las cosas en serio.

—No hubieras tenido que rendirlos si no hubieras matado a Lucius —gruñó Harry, levantándose de la mesa y dejado su plato a medio comer. Aquello de por sí era alarmante, como también era alarmante la expresión de clara irritación sincera en sus facciones—. Y si lo hubieras dejado seguir con su mierda, probablemente ahora estaríamos sin el problema del rastreo del Reino Mágico cuando cumpla los diecisiete, porque seguramente ya no sería catalogado como apto para el matrimonio. JODER CON ESTE PUTO DESTINO.

Harry pateó su silla y se marchó a grandes pasos. Draco respiró como si el aire fuera a acabársele, pero no lo hizo.}

* * *

 **Sí, tengo varios capítulos de este regalo. Como única justificación diré: IBA A SER UN ONE-SHOT. Pero mis fics tienen vida propia y sus personajes suelen tener más voluntad que yo cuando digo 'tengo que levantarme' a las 7am y son las 9am y sigo acostada.**

 **MUCHOS BESOS Y MUCHO AMOR.**


	3. duj

**Como sabemos, todos los hermosos Harry's de mis fics deben tener una hamartía (no, no estoy leyendo Bajo la misma estrella, fuera, shu). La hamartía del Harry de este fic es qUE NO ES REAL.**

* * *

 **duj**

 **/ Error**

Cuando Harry tenía nueve años, Draco Malfoy lo compró como su esclavo. Harry no tenía una mierda de idea sobre las sociedades mágicas y cómo se manejaban entre ellas habiendo sido criado justamente con personas que se oponían a las regulaciones sociales, pero se suponía que un squib como él tampoco debería saber cosas como leer y ese tipo de cosas que su familia adoptiva sí le había enseñado.

Su familia adoptiva le había dado amor, magia, educación y conexión con la tierra y todo ese rollo de magia hippy y natural. Harry había sido criado con ellos hasta que se opusieron a algún rollazo del Reino y fueron perseguidos. Harry acabó con otra caravana de zíngaros, siendo él y su hermana Sofilhet los únicos sobrevivientes. La caravana, por supuesto, no detectó la magia del Reino en ellos y dictaminó que serían buenos esclavos. Sofilhet y él intentaron huir, pero ella fue comprada y él bastante destrozado por una serie de maldiciones gitanas que lo consumieron bastante, hasta que Draco llegó con su mentón alargado, su nariz respingada y su expresión altanera. Lo vio y como Harry fue el único que no se arrodilló a besarle los pies lo quiso domar.

Bueno, Harry era indomable e intocable. El nombre que su familia le había puesto, Jishzaró, significaba 'el indomable e intocable', justamente. Draco lo comprobó en sus primeros diez minutos siendo su 'dueño'.

Entonces, cuando Harry cumplió los diez años y Draco y él ya eran más o menos amigos, Harry le confió a Draco una parte de sus poderes: su magia derivaba mucho de los elementos, las conexiones astrales y la transfiguración de la materia, y todo eso. No era del tipo de magia que regulaba el Reino. No era del tipo de magia que pudiera necesitar una varita. Y bueno, Draco quedó alucinando con eso varios días hasta que hicieron una búsqueda a fondo y encontraron que Harry además podía cambiar su apariencia física como se le antojara, y desde niño nunca le había gustado su cicatriz en la frente por lo que simplemente la había quitado. Entonces, cuando Draco recibió una carta de Hogwarts, le dio un montón de reglas que tenía que hacer para seguir con vida ya que el Reino lo querría solamente para desposarlo y dar herederos poderosos. Harry las cumplió, todas y cada una de ellas, durante ese año y el siguiente y el siguiente y recurrentemente solía cumplirlas cuando no estaba muy aburrido. Una mansión con un fantasma loco, cuadros parlantes, espejos encantados y mucha ropa de todas partes del mundo era algo así como un paraíso oscuro para alguien tan curioso como Harry. Pero, incluso con mil cosas para descubrir, a veces se aburría y cometía errores.

Su primer error lo cometió cuando tenía trece años, y conllevó a la muerte de Lucius Malfoy y que Draco abruptamente tuviera que tener todo en orden para hacerse cargo de los negocios de los Malfoy, lo cual Harry siempre había atribuido a alguna mafia caótica que implicaba que Draco luciera túnicas de vestir y traje incluso los domingos.

Su segundo error lo cometió cuando tenía quince y sedujo sin querer a Draco Malfoy. Sin querer, por supuesto, porque él solo estaba jodidamente frustrado, jodidamente caliente, y además tenía fiebre. No fue su culpa, no en realidad, no cuando resultó que Draco hacía las mejores mamadas y que él mismo tenía una habilidad casi nata con la lengua. En fin. Eso sí había sido un error, y Draco le había dejado muy en claro que no podría acostarse con nadie y que tenía que respetar las órdenes del Reino Mágico, pero mierda, cada nueva cosa que descubría del Reino Mágico conseguía que Harry lo odiara un poquito más y quisiera hacer… algo.

Pero ¿cómo podría hacer algo si se suponía que él era un squib? ¿Cómo podría hacer algo si para lo único que lo tenía en cuenta el Reino Mágico (con sus enfermizos jueces y jurados y corte extraña de extraño nivel de mierda social) era para procrear un hijo con todo el potencial mágico que él pudo desarrollar, pero no cumplir?

Había más que magia por varita. Harry podía hacer con sus manos o con sus ojos más de lo que muchos magos podrían con mil movimientos y hechizos. En realidad, Harry a veces no necesitaba pensarlo: no había una división entre mago y magia cuando de él mismo se trataba, cuando de magos no regulados se trataba. El mago era magia. Harry era magia, y todos lo verían.

Quizá por eso su tercer error fue, con dieciséis y casi diecisiete años, sin querer hablar a escondidas con un grupo sectario muy tenebroso y oscuro de fanáticos frikis que se vestían de negro y usaban máscaras mientras bebían vino barato bajo la apariencia de una sensual mujer bastante sádica y decirles que, mierda, ellos querían revivir a Lord Voldemort y ella tenía un poco de sangre de Harry Potter además de un ritual que había confeccionado por sí misma con años de estudios en Durmstrang; juntos podrían llegar a algo interesante.

Harry bufó enterrándose en el edredón cubierto de polvos de colores, maquillajes, tinturas y todo su enorme caos personal. Estaba totalmente seguro de que Draco lo mataría cuando se enterara, si es que Voldemort no lo había matado antes de que Draco, su protector desde los once años, se enterara de que había colaborado activamente para revivir al antiguo Lord Oscuro. Como única defensa, él no sabía que Voldemort era quien había intentado matarlo, simplemente creía que era un tipo medio loco que había intentado apoderarse del mundo y había fallado. Como esos había muchos, y realmente no iba a estar aprendiéndose los nombres de todos los chiflados con aires de grandeza que se cruzara por ahí.

* * *

 ***Inserte meme de «se viene lo chido»***


	4. trin

**Entre mis planes para el día está publicar y festejar algo bonito. Que esta actualización cuente como parte del festejo. - Nótese que eso es del día de ayer, actualicé en Wattpad y ESTABA SEGURA DE HABERLO HECHO AQUÍ. Como ven no ocurrió. Mil disculpas.**

* * *

 ** _trin_**

 **/ Plan**

—Harry, creo que finalmente has perdido la cabeza.

Draco acababa pasar por el Ala Caótica, como Narcissa la había apodado, y del Hogar Dulce Hogar, como Harry le llamaba. Toda el ala Sur de la mansión Malfoy pertenecía al caprichoso Harry Potter desde que éste tenía once años y necesitaba entretenerse de alguna forma mientras su único amigo estaba en Hogwarts. Contaba con una esplendorosa biblioteca, un pequeño jardín privado para Harry, un ala de retratos que discutían sobre miles de cosas para entretenerlo, una habitación encantada que adoptaba las imágenes y los paisajes que su invitado deseara, y por supuesto la enorme habitación cargada de purpurina, telas, pinturas y locura, justo al final del pasillo, donde Draco estaba de pie ahora observándolo todo.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Draco? —Harry se desvistió de su nueva túnica y se probó otra de un infartante color rojo y traslúcida; la túnica dejaba en resalte su piel de tonalidad caramelo y, con los ojos rodeados de kohl y pestañas espesas, Harry parecía alguna de aquellas sabandijas desesperadas por sexo del Callejón Knockturn… no que Draco lo hubiera visitado nunca—. ¿Crees que me sienta bien el rojo?

—Al menos no es rosa —fue el comentario de Draco, quien veía con desprecio la horrible túnica de telas flojas de dudosa procedencia arrugada a los pies de Harry—. Uh, ¿qué demonios intentas hacer con todas esas ropas?

Harry se quitó la túnica a medias y le observó, insultado. Draco intentó por todos los medios no observar su cuerpo más de lo debido. Su piel estaba cargada de pequeñas líneas negras, queloides creadas por los gitanos para motivar y propulsar su magia. Draco recordaba haber leído mucho sobre que nadie podría tocarlas a menos que el mago entregara la voluntad para hacerlo, así como el squib que había conseguido aumentar su magia gracias a los queloides había tenido que estar totalmente dispuesto a cada uno de los finos cortes rellenos de cenizas de rituales. Al parecer toda esa mierda había tenido resultado, porque Draco no conocía a nadie tan poderoso como Harry Potter.

—Para la fiesta, por supuesto —se acabó de desvestir, demostrando que los remolinos de cicatrices como tatuajes se deslizaban también por sus caderas y sus piernas. Draco evitó ver más pellizcándose—. ¿Para qué otra cosa, uh?

Draco no quería quedar como un idiota porque claramente él no era un idiota, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Fiesta?

Harry suspiró sonoramente. Seguía sin encontrar la túnica adecuada, por lo que se metió a salto en unos jeans tan ajustados que Draco creyó que dañarían severamente la circulación de sus pelotas. Luego se lanzó nuevamente contra la cama, el lugar que por lo visto amaba incluso más que a su vida por la forma suicida que se lanzó de espaldas sin tener en cuenta los costureros y botas de tacón entre el edredón y el colchón.

—Por supuesto, Draco, cariño —su voz estaba cargada de la misma dulzura venenosa que Narcissa Malfoy—. Fiesta. _Fiesta_. Feier. Fête. ¡Partito! Kómma. F-I-E-S-T-A. Con mucha comida, bebida, música, gente bailando y yo, como el centro de atención, presentándome ante el Reino Mágico y diciéndoles a todos 'qué los putamente jodan, pendejos, a mí no me manda nadie'.

Harry batió las pestañas y Draco aplastó la mano contra su rostro.

—Explícate antes de que te castre.

Harry habló como si hubiera abierto un dique. La salud de sus huevos y su polla era algo que protegía bastante (aunque Draco no lo creyera por su tipo de vestimenta).

—Estuve hablando con la bonita de la tátara-abuela Rosier, sabes, tiene un retrato bastante parlanchín cerca del Ala de la Zorra. Y me explicó que una de sus hijas, oh caiga en ella toda la desgracia de Morgana, nació como squib. Esto, estamos hablando del año ¿1790?, aproximadamente. Muy bien, como era costumbre, ellos intentaban todos los medios para que la niña squib consiguiera hacer fluir su magia. Lunares de magia, ya sabes, tatuajes en su piel con marcas tribales que atrajeran la magia, ¡Aserá me libre! —Harry rió histéricamente—. Queloides, como yo. Contacto con la tierra y sus núcleos… también como yo. Y todo ese tipo de cosas: baños en aguas benditas, pociones, ese tipo de cosas raritas de los puristas. Entonces, como no funcionó, la niña fue apartada de la familia mágica y creció en una de las INSPREPRO del Reino Mágico. No sé si has oído de esas siglas, ¿quizá te suena Instituciones de la Preparación para la Procreación…? —Harry afiló la mirada, suspiró melancólico y siguió hablando, siendo la imagen de la relajación en persona—. Ese tipo de instituciones se comenzaron a regular con la asunción del Rey Gore. Uhm, ya sabes, Hesphaestus Gore, que gobernó durante 1752 hasta 1770, ¡gran hombre! —alzó sus manos sarcásticamente al cielo, dejando caer la cabeza entre una mullida almohada de plumas, soltando plumas por todas partes con purpurina y polvos brillantes que bien podrían ser talcos corporales perfumados como cocaína. A veces Draco dudaba de que Harry sobreviviera en una mansión hablando con cuadros y leyendo libros simplemente por buena voluntad—. Uno de los primeros del programa de Aurores, ya sabes, se encargó con gran voluntad de contener las rebeliones de los seres mágicos, renovó y aumentó la seguridad en Azkabán… ya sabes. Un gran hombre, si no fuera porque el poder se le subió a la cabeza y creyó que los squibs ingresados en el mundo muggle podrían revelar nuestro paradero mágico. Había sufrido bastante con las amenazas de los duendes, elfos y eso, diciendo que revelarían a los muggles sobre su paradero y sus debilidades si no les daban lo que tenían. Sellado el Pacto del Secreto, el Rey Gore consiguió crear las primeras INSPREPRO, donde alojó a los cientos de squibs insertados en el mundo muggle, y a veces siendo pequeños niños y niñas. Poseían magia en ellos, magia que podría ser reutilizada. Entoooonces ocurrió todo este rollo de crearse las bodas concertadas entre un squib y un mago para 'salvar a un squib de la humillación' —Harry abrió y cerró comillas poniendo expresiones tontas de desagrado extremo—. Las INSPREPRO conseguían, por supuesto, hacer de las niñas unas bonitas damiselas capaces de complacer además de ser una fábrica de hijos, y a los niños hacerlos bolitas resollantes cargadas de hormonas y pócimas de fertilidad. Blah, blah, BLAH.

Draco suspiró y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama de Harry. Harry, como un cachorro, se movió y giró hasta acostar la cabeza en su regazo y mirarle. Draco suspiró y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos, acariciándolos, y casi pudo sentirlo ronronear.

—Gracias por la clase de historia —murmuró sarcásticamente Draco— pero me parece que te has perdido en lo que ibas diciendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver la hija de la tátara-abuela Rosier en esto?

—Oh —Harry alzó las cejas y sonrió—. Que ella huyó de la INSPREPRO y, la noche antes de cumplir diecisiete años, organizó una enorme festividad con todos los miembros de su familia con los que mantenía contacto, mestizos y ese tipo de junta extraña, y como era ella quien estaba presentándose socialmente y no el Reino Mágico, ella fue quien decidió quién sería su esposo. Pero no podía saber su nombre ni su ascendencia hasta que estuvieron casados, ¡resultó milagrosamente ser un miembro de la familia Black, y tuvieron muchos niñitos que tenían mucha magia y todo ese rollo! ¡Final feliz! —resopló, fatigado, como si hablar e intentar no dormirse por las caricias que Draco le hacía en el pelo fuera un esfuerzo enorme—. Sé que no tengo otro destino. Sé que cualquier mago que no pueda utilizar una varita es catalogado como squib y obligado a procrear un mago decente, un mago que sirva. Y me opongo totalmente a esa mierda, pero si voy a hacer lo que ellos quieren, lo voy a hacer a mi manera. Me casaré con la persona más poderosa y me cagaré en el Reino, que se arrodillará ante mí al final de toda esta basura.

La sonrisa se Harry se curvó, cínica, sádica, y abruptamente Draco supo qué era lo que Harry quería hacer. Después de todo, se conocían demasiado. Y lo que Harry estaba proponiendo no era quizá tan absurdo como parecía. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta que, desde que el Lord había regresado de su muerte-no-tan-muerta, estaba un poco más que obsesionado con Potter y su desaparición, pensando que, quizá, que haya estado fuera de la influencia de Dumbledore podría ser algo positivo…

* * *

 **Si aman a Harry digan yo. Si no lo aman _fuera de mi iglesia._**


	5. śtar

**Yo debería haber actualizado, pero ustedes deberían haberme dejado reviews, así que estamos a mano *huye***

* * *

 ** _śtar_**

 **/ Honor**

—Creo que tengo náuseas.

Draco se volteó a verlo, ofuscado.

—¿Ya? Harry, aún ni siquiera has follado, creo que se te están adelantando los síntomas.

Harry le golpeó con su mano soltando una risa histérica.

—Pendejo de mierda —se alisó el cabello contra el rostro para sacudir la cabeza y volverlo a desordenar el doble, ahora toda su cabeza salpicando un caos de mechones coloridos en tonos cálidos y los ojos verdes como maldiciones delineados de _Kohl_ y brillantes sombras rojas—. Creo que de verdad tengo náuseas. No sólo por los nervios. Es como si hubiera comido algo que me cayó mal.

—Harry, desayunaste hot-cakes con fresas y sirope de caramelo con chocolate además de pastel de riñones y por supuesto tu infaltable café irlandés con crema. Almorzaste jamón asado, salmón a la sal y ensalada de patatas, tomate y arvejas, además de la tortilla de cebollas, embutidos alemanes, y por supuesto la pizza a la calabresa. ¿Quizá pueda haberte caído mal el té con masas secas recubiertas de chocolate y miel junto con los canapés de fruta abrillantada y _sushi_ para la mediatarde? O quizá…

—Voy a vomitar.

—Harry Potter, vomitas sobre mis zapatos y te mato.

Harry se abanicó con su mano.

—Me asombra mucho que hayas enumerado exactamente todo lo que comí el día de hoy. Es muy tierno de tu parte que te preocupes, sabes. Mi corazoncito late de contento —se llevó la mano al pecho, inhalando—. Y de verdad voy a vomitar. No tendría que haberme tomado los chupitos de _firewhisky_ para bajar el mal trago del hidromiel demasiado agrio que tomé para bajar el mal trago del vino añejo que resultó ser más amargo que tu madre con su SPM.

Draco inhaló profundo y alejó las manos de la garganta de Harry para evitar ahorcarlo, una tentación demasiado grande durante los últimos días.

—Eres un puto vicio con patas —gruñó—. ¿Estás _ebrio_? No lo parece.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco sujetándose con fuerza de la pared. Sus piernas temblaban.

—Draco, tengo que estar ebrio. Voy a presentarme en sociedad, bailar con un montón de gente, fingir que me cae bien el mundo y que no quiero mearme en algún pergamino legal para luego prenderlo fuego y quemar el Palacce. Lo que por cierto haré cuando me coronen. Estaría súper, tienes que ir a la coronación. Ya la tengo planeada: ¿te gustan las serpientes? Podré poner algunas de cascabel en torno a mis brazos mientras bailo, porque por supuesto bailaré no he estado tomando clases en Marruecos en vano, y habrá velos árabes y música turca, y por supuesto invitaré a Sofilhet, la he estado buscando, pero aún no consigo contactarla, ¡pendeja, joder! No ves que seré rey pronto y quiero evitarte la humillación de arrodillarte ante mí…

—Harry… —Draco lo interrumpió para decidir que era un caso perdido y suspirar—. Ya. Vale. Puedes seguir. Es mejor que hables a que vomites.

Harry pareció recordar que tenía náuseas y se inclinó contra la pared, quedando sentado en un nido de telas arrugadas y cabellos de todos los colores apagándose lentamente.

—Sabes, estoy pensando que mejor puedes proponerme matrimonio de una vez y ya, me encargaré del resto —gruñó—. Simplemente _no quiero_ presentarme ante esa gente de mierda y fingir que no estoy planeando matarlos a todos.

—Epa —Draco lo detuvo con una mano en la suya—¿primero los quieres de rodillas y ahora los quieres muertos?

—Es que antes no tenía dolor de cabeza —rugió—. Draco, ¿si te pido que me mates ahora…?

Draco inhaló profundamente. Ayudó a levantar a Harry y lo arrastró al baño.

—Tus invitados deberán esperar —balbuceó, arrojándolo dentro de la bañera y cargándola de agua tibia. A medida que el agua corría se iba llenando de pintura, base corporal color dorado, tintes de cabello para acentuar el color que se le antojaba y maquillaje—. Por Merlín, Harry. Eres más maquillaje que ser humano.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que Draco lo bañara. Por supuesto, cuando Draco lo compró años atrás no esperaba tener que estarlo bañando. Pero cuando Harry lo bañó y lo mantuvo con la cabeza debajo del agua durante más de dos minutos, Draco aprendió dos lecciones: que no debía saltarse las clases de natación, y que prefería bañar a Harry que dejar su vida en manos del rebelde de su hermanESCLAVO.

Harry balbuceó y se dejó desvestir para luego bañar. Luego Draco le arrojó una toalla y le señaló la puerta que llevaba al Templo de la Moda Extraña justo después de que terminaba el Ala Caótica, alias habitación de Harry al final del Hogar Dulce Hogar. Harry fue arrastrando los pies y cerró de un portazo. Draco tomó aire, acomodó sus túnicas, las limpió con magia de todo residuo de maquillaje del excéntrico de Harry Potter y decidió que, mal que mal, ese pendejo lo haría todo bien. Después de todo, siempre parecía que todo se complotara para que se saliera con la suya, el maldito imbécil.

Salió del Ala Caótica y se encaminó hasta las escaleras que llevaban al recibidor. Pudo oír los murmullos desde arriba de las escaleras, e incluso sin asomarse fue capaz de percibir a cada uno de los hombres (y curiosas mujeres de boquitas pintadas y antifaces decorados con plumas) cuchicheando, bebiendo y dando mordidas pequeñas a canapés elegantes que jamás saciaban el hambre. Draco inhaló profundamente cuando observó a su tío Sirius al pie de la escalera, impaciente.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Sirius, incómodo. Parecía que hacía siglos que no lucía como una persona de carne y hueso o por lo menos como alguien capaz de utilizar su cerebro para algo que no sea robar alcohol. Si los primeros meses en Azkabán le habían hecho desastres, el salir y descubrir que no podría hacerse cargo de Harry porque tampoco estaba en casa de sus tíos fue una bomba de tiempo. Los primeros años lo buscó por cielo y tierra, aunque nadie le prestaba demasiada atención. Bien, sí; Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort, pero no dejaba de ser un squib, ¿de qué servía un squib?

—Vomitando, supongo —Draco suspiró tomando con fuerza las manos del hombre en un apretón de ánimos—. ¿Y el profesor Lupin?

Sirius señaló una mesa con rollos de canela y chocolate. Lupin estaba allí, intentando robar la mayor cantidad como un niño pequeño que se escabulle entre las faldas de su madre y se esconde a comer bajo el mantel.

—Haciendo lo que más ama en el mundo —puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró sonoramente—. Me hubiera gustado mucho que me dijeras que Zari era, bueno, Harry. Me hubieras ahorrado muchos galeones en vodka. Y en terapeutas.

Draco bufó.

—Si Harry te oye llamarlo Zari otra vez te matará, te lo advirtió —le recordó, apenas divertido; él también estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso—. Su nombre es Jishzaró. Lo aprecia mucho, pero no se presentará con él, sino con su nombre de nacimiento. Y no podía decírtelo; Harry no quería aparecer nunca socialmente.

—¿Y por qué cambió de opinión? —preguntó suavemente Remus, sobresaltando a Draco.

—Por cuestiones lógicas —Draco suspiró, sacando el reloj de oro blanco del interior de su chaleco—. Maldición, se está demorando.

—¿No venía contigo? —preguntó Sirius, curioso.

Draco negó.

—No. Lo dejé en su habitación, cambiándose. Creí que si lo dejaba sin un baño adecuado probablemente todos se alejarían de él por el hedor a perfume barato, drogas, alcohol y telas muggles.

Remus soltó una risita entre dientes.

—Esa descripción me hace recordar _tanto_ a ti, Canuto —bromeó, picándole la costilla con el dedo—. Aunque no me alegra demasiado que Harry esté metido en el alcohol, apenas va a cumplir diecisiete. ¿Y qué es eso de las drogas?

—En realidad no consumo drogas —una voz descendió, suave como un ronroneo, pero a la vez grave como la de un cantante de blues. Draco se atragantó porque era una voz irresistiblemente ardiente, totalmente diferente al chillido infantil que Harry solía provocar cada vez que hablaba—, ilegales, al menos. Creo haber fumado una pipa de té verde una vez, pero es bastante repugnante, huele como calcetines viejos ahumándose. También tabaco negro de la reserva de los Black, aunque no es algo que me guste demasiado. El alcohol, en cambio… tengo un amplio repertorio. Cuando te aburres mucho, ¿qué mejor que hacer que asaltar la cava de vinos de los Malfoy?

Draco enrojeció al verlo, sin saber si de rabia o vergüenza ajena.

—¿Has asaltado _mí_ cava de vinos? —su voz apenas sonó ante la risa jovial de Harry mientras termina de descender. Draco no tenía idea de cómo esperaba verlo, quizá usando algún tipo de moda muggle, o túnicas demasiado elegantes, o en cambio algo muy sugerente –que llevaba el término 'sugerente' a 'jodidamente provocativo'. Sin embargo, Harry llevaba túnicas elegantes del estilo que solían utilizar los zíngaros, un chan fino envolviendo sus hombros y cruzándose sobre su pecho de un rojo intenso que acentuaba las sombras rojas y doradas sobre y bajo sus ojos. Su piel del color del caramelo estaba recubierta de lo que Draco bien conocía como 'el folla-gel', un gel humectante que conseguía que toda su piel irradiara un brillo seductoramente natural. Sus caderas estaban envueltas en telas del más intenso color púrpura que caían a ambos lados de sus piernas, envolviendo el pantalón rojo casi traslúcido que envolvía en oro sus tobillos, revelando los pies desnudos, perfectamente cuidados (y Draco bendijo que Harry Pendejo-Potter fuera tan obsesivo con su cuidado personal porque realmente no le hubiera gustado verlo con los pies sucios) con anillos de oro decorando los dedos pulgares.

El caos en su cabeza seguía sin ser domado, pero de momento no tenía mechones de todos los colores del arcoíris, sino una variedad de negros y parduzcos que conseguían que sus ojos verdes, como único elemento de la gama de las tonalidades frías, destacaran como jades envueltas en terciopelo renegrido y llamas. Y por lo menos sus labios no estaban pintados de negro ni de rubí. Y por lo menos tampoco llevaba pestañas postizas haciéndole burla a Narcissa. O extensiones rubias diciendo que a ver si así 'su mami también lo amaba'. Mientras Draco más lo miraba, más lo notaba atractivo y más pensaba 'podría haber sido peor'. Sus únicas alhajas eran los aretes de oro colgando de sus lóbulos, el piercing en un costado de su labio ahora cambiado a un detalle dorado y no la púa que solía utilizar siempre, y los anillos enormes de oro cargados de gemas.

—Wow —el primero en hablar fue el profesor Lupin. Draco lo vio avanzar y extender su mano para sostener la de Harry y ayudarlo a bajar los últimos escalones de forma galante—. _Realmente_ no luces como Harry Potter. Estoy impresionado y enorgullecido por partes iguales.

Harry rió hoscamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Y ahí, se dio cuenta Draco, cagaría todo. Harry, con esa apariencia exótica y esos ojos de piedras preciosas, definitivamente pasaría como una joya, un squib cargado en poder y ambición que todos querrían tener. Pero cuando abriera la boca… bien decían los muggles 'el pez por la boca muere'.

—Impresionado porque no esperaba verte así —el profesor Lupin lo ayudó a dar una vuelta y exponerse apenas. No tocó los queloides y Draco estuvo un poco orgulloso del autocontrol de su profesor; él había crecido con el conocimiento y también aprendido por las malas _qué_ ocurría sin el permiso para tocar los queloides. Pero también sabía que, para aquellos que jamás los habían visto, llamaban la atención como un galeón llamaría a un Weasley –no que Draco tenga algo en contra de los Weasley, nah—. No eres absolutamente nada de lo que yo o cualquiera hubiera esperado, y eso me enorgullece. Me enorgullece demasiado el hecho que, a pesar de las adversidades, hayas podido hallar una forma de sobrevivir y estés aquí, ahora, imponiéndote y diciendo 'qué carajos con todo, yo puedo solo'.

Draco suspiró con la risa jovial y dulce de Harry. También quiso pisar el pie de su tío Sirius porque éste no dejaba de ver a Harry con el punto medio entre un derrame cerebral o un paro cardíaco.

—Muchas gracias, entonces —Harry hizo una cortés reverencia, con una floritura de muñeca llevándosela desde el pecho hasta los labios y luego la frente, para dirigírsela. Una muestra de respeto y Draco sentía que no podía respirar porque Harry lo estaba haciendo tan bien que seguramente la cagaría más tarde—. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

—Remus John Lupin-Black —Remus jaló del brazo de Sirius, atrayéndolo a la realidad con un pellizco en su brazo—. Y él es mi esposo, Sirius Orion Black-Lupin. ¿Quizá sea conveniente decirte que es tu padrino, y que no debería mirarte como si estuviera queriendo follarte contra la mesa dulce?

Draco se atragantó con una risa y pidió permiso para irse a reír a carcajadas donde no fuera criticado socialmente por ello. Harry intentó no reír con el sonrojo trepando en las mejillas de quien ahora descubría era su padrino.

—Uh, lo lamento —se disculpó—. Es que la última vez que te vi… realmente no pensé que fueras tú. Y cuando se anunció en El Profeta que harías esta reunión, simplemente dije… 'qué mierda' y me comuniqué con Draco. Él dijo que siempre habías sido tú, pero me prohibió verte y… eres tan grande, mierda.

Harry avanzó y tomó la mano de Sirius entre las suyas, de forma cálida, intentando sonreírle y transmitirle un afecto que en realidad no sentía. Sirius observó un queloide entre los dedos de Harry y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, Remus le cuchicheó:

—Si no quieres que él arranque tu corazón y que lo deje expuesto sobre la fuente de chocolate, yo te diría que no lo toques.

Sirius apartó la mano violentamente. Harry rió enternecido.

—Son muy adorables —Harry sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos—. Y hacen una bonita pareja, si me permiten decirles. ¿Vinieron solamente para presenciar el show o para buscar algún tipo de relación _swinger_? Porque me gustaría tenerlos en cuenta en mi decisión final si ese fuera el caso.

Remus rió suavemente. Sirius volvió a sonrojarse, pero con una sonrisa ancha y divertida.

—Tranquilo —Remus tenía la voz calmada y más dulce que Sirius. Sirius solamente parecía fluir con la emoción de poder verlo y tenerlo cerca una vez después de tanto—. Hemos venido a la fiesta, pero no como pretendientes. Aunque sí hemos venido a conocerte, y es un honor hacerlo.

Harry sonrió más altanero.

—Es un honor que me hayan conocido, entonces —Harry volvió a hacer la reverencia, esta vez para Sirius—. Si me permiten, tengo que dar una vuelta por toda la puta pista de baile, fingiendo que me interesan estas personas, hasta hallar a una persona que me convenga para mis maquiavélicos planes. Y si es posible un vaso de firewhisky. Creo que antes de salir acabo de vomitar hasta la primera papilla y necesito alcohol. ¿Dónde creen que esté la zorra rubia? Siempre tiene alcohol, ¿saben? Es bastante adicta al firewhisky u otros licores muggles bastante fuertes, y se supone que tiene que atenderme… ¡AH! ¡NARCISSA, HOLA!

Harry marchó, corriendo jovialmente, con ese tipo de sonrisas enormes e infantiles que de infantiles no tenían nada. Remus y Sirius se demoraron un momento en mirarse, mirar la escena de todos los puristas nariz-parada observando al caótico –y claramente criado por zíngaros, todos ellos mestizos o brujos no regulados por el Reino– Harry Potter, mirar cómo Draco Malfoy había sido acorralado por una desesperada Ginny Weasley, mirarse entre sí y _sonreír_.

—Harry está un poco loco, ¿no, Canuto?

—Realmente lo está, Lunático —Sirius suspiró profundamente—. Pero es feliz. Puedo verlo. Es, extrañamente, feliz. Y sea lo que sea lo que planea, estoy con él.

—Yo también —Remus sonrió, tomando la mano de su esposo y abrazándolo con fuerza—. Además, alguien tiene que controlar que no cedas a tus instintos naturales y toques esos queloides. Creo que muchos sufrirán esta noche por lo mismo.

Sirius rió, besando la cabeza de Remus y atrayéndolo contra la mesa dulce.

—Quisiera ver eso —murmuró—. Y también quisiera ver al pobre desafortunado que Harry escoja. Se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida.

Remus y Sirius rieron con sonrisas gemelas de dos traviesos que observan el caos desatarse y simplemente _sonríen._


	6. panʒ

**Sé que de alguna forma extraña me aman. En especial Kyu. Aunque lo niegue y quiera matarme cuando la amenazo con spoilers o matar personajes. En fin. BESOS.**

* * *

 ** _panʒ_**

 **/ Inolvidable**

—Me sorprende demasiado que seas tan atractivo y tengas tanto estilo, ¡has sido criado por gitanos! —pronunció una de las amigas de Narcissa Malfoy, llevándose la mano al corazón con un entusiasmo desmedido.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—Madam, decirles 'gitanos' es ofensivo —murmuró lo más educadamente que pudo. La señora de clase alta y vestidos cargados de enaguas pareció asombrarse.

—Oh, entonces, ¿cómo se les dice?

Harry rió.

—Gitanos —se encogió de hombros—. Pero que usted lo diga tan despectivamente, como si el haber sido criado por mi familia de corazón me hiciera menos persona o tal, _de manera definitiva_ es un insulto.

La mujer pareció abochornada. Narcissa rió histéricamente.

—Quiero que disculpen al joven Potter —pronunció Narcissa, tocándole el brazo y tirando de él con cizaña—. Es la primera vez que está rodeado de tantas personas como nosotros, y es muy claro que no sabe comportarse.

Algunas rieron y otras sonrieron por compromiso. Harry se vio arrastrado por Narcissa con una mueca.

—Mocoso… —Narcissa arrugó la nariz. Harry detuvo sus palabras con un movimiento de mano y Narcissa se llevó la mano a la garganta, donde su voz no brotaba.

—¡Zorra! —Harry resopló—. Sabes, siempre me has caído mal. Ahora no fingiré lo contrario. Siempre tratando a Draco como un pendejo malcriado, cuando él es más hombre de lo que el folla-niños de tu esposo pudo serlo alguna vez. Así que haremos un trato: me das tu petaca de Bourbon, cosecha del 1930, justamente esa que tienes en el pliegue de tu vestido porque definitivamente no tocaré la cosecha del 1928 que tienes en el escote, es decir, qué puto asco. Tú me das alcohol y yo te devuelvo la voz y nos dejamos de joder en toda la noche. ¿Va?

Narcissa asintió con la cara roja y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Retiró de los pliegues de su vestido la pequeña petaca que Harry escondió entre las telas púrpuras de su cinturón y besó su mejilla, devolviéndole la voz con un tirón.

—Muchas gracias, mami. Te prometo una noche inolvidable.

Harry se fue correteando, cargado de alegría explosiva. Narcissa respiró profundo y exhaló las veces suficientes para pensar que estaba exhalando veneno sobre la piel del mocoso Potter. Sólo después de tranquilizó y consiguió volver al baile.

En las sombras, una figura vestida de noche y plata con un antifaz negro no dejó de observar el caminar alegre de Potter, riendo a carcajadas con todos y haciendo ridículas presentaciones, respondiendo siempre a grandes rasgos y gesticulando demasiado. Lo vio buscar a Draco y pedirle por favor que le traiga algo de comida, y luego moverse sinuosamente entre las multitudes hasta perderse para beber el Bourbon que le había robado a Narcissa.

Con problemas de alcohol, humor negro, queloides zíngaros, obviamente mágico y con un cuerpo de infarto. Así que ese era Harry Potter después de todo, ¿eh? Definitivamente, sería una noche inolvidable.


	7. śov

**Este capítulo está musicalizado con el cover de Talk Dirty de Sam Tsui. No, la letra no tiene nada que ver, sólo es la música. Si están leyéndolo desde un computador les recomendaría darle play en el momento donde dice: "** _¡Que del mejor pertenezca!_ **".**

 **Presiento todo su amor por mi.**

 **Besitos besitos.**

* * *

 ** _śov_**

 **/ Magia**

—Tengo la sensación de que la fiesta es un poco aburrida —murmuró Harry, haciendo otro fondo con su chupito de vodka y arrojándolo contra el suelo, el cristal del vaso esparciéndose contra las límpidas baldosas de diseño—. Umh, ¿Draco? Esto es demasiado suave. ¿No tienes algo más… potente?

—Harry —Draco lo arrastró desde el centro de las mesas hasta detrás de las escaleras caracol que llevaban a los jardines lunares—, _estás bebiendo todo lo que tenga licor._ No hay nada más fuerte que el vodka, y definitivamente _no puedes_ decirlo después de ganarle una competencia de bebida a mi _jodido prometido,_ que viene de criarse en la puta cuna del vodka _._

Harry se ahogó con su risa.

—Oh, Draco. ¿Así que Viktor Krum es tu prometido? —bufó con desagrado—. Qué flojo. Pensé que tendría más resistencia etílica. En fin. ¿Cómo le gané consumiendo alcohol a alguien que se supone debería ser experto en ello? —arrugó la nariz e hizo un puchero—. Estoy muy triste, Draco. Quiero llorar.

Draco bufó y palmeó la espalda de Harry suavemente.

—Tranquilo, pendejo. Todo estará bien. Dentro de poco estarás, uh, rodeado de telas extrañas y muchos perfumes, y follando con alguien. Sólo hay que tener paciencia. La noche aún no acaba.

—¡Pero mi paciencia sí! —Harry lanzó un gruñido, resoplando, todas las velas de su alrededor titilando con demasiada fuerza—. Estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de decir palabras amables, de hacer estúpidas reverencias, de que la gente me mire y de tener que estar advirtiendo que no me toquen las putas queloides. Mierda, si alguien más vuelve a preguntarme si lo que estoy bebiendo no es muy fuerte, le arrojaré la bebida en la cara.

Draco, en contra de todo lo que debería haber hecho, rió. Sacudió la cabeza y alzó las manos al cielo.

—Merlín, paciencia —oró, bajando las manos y uniéndolas en frente a su rostro unos segundos para luego tomar las de Harry—. Muy bien. Harry, cariño, la noche está en su esplendor. Casi todos están ebrios y los que no están bastante achispados. ¿Por qué no haces tu magia?

Harry batió las pestañas.

—Te refieres a… ¿ _esa_ magia?

Draco sonrió, cómplice.

—Sí. _Esa_ magia. No hay nadie como tú aquí y será genial, no como en el festival zíngaro que había mil vestidos igual e imitándose, compitiendo. No será nada que nadie haya visto antes. No tendrás competencia, sólo se podrán arrodillar ante ti y admirarte. ¿Vale?

Harry infló el pecho y sonrió, galante.

—Vale. Prepara la música, yo pondré la magia.

Draco sonrió, pensando en una sola cosa que Harry Potter no podría cagar ni aunque estuviera demasiado odioso con el mundo: el baile. Harry definitivamente amaba bailar, quizá era algo que le recordaba a sus primeros familiares de corazón, aquellos que le instruyeron tantos bailes y tantos significados que conseguían enloquecer a cualquiera. Definitivamente, cuando Draco era joven, le gustaba mucho ver al caprichoso y ocurrente Jishzaró moverse con velos y monedas en sus caderas, contoneando sus brazos y creando magia con sus movimientos. Casi podría sentirse drogado. Después, Jishzaró resultó ser Harry Potter, y Lucius resultó ser un canalla en busca de algún tipo de poder prohibido, y Draco tuvo que hacer lo que tuvo que hacer y todo tipo de diversión que implicara ver Harry moviéndose había sido relegada a segundo plano.

No que no lo viera cuando practicaba, pero claro, una cosa era practicar y otra cosa… _esto._

Draco caminó hasta los músicos contratados especialmente para la ocasión. Les indicó con un movimiento de mano que cambiaran las partituras y alcanzó las melodías, salvajes y salpicadas de sonidos que llevaban la memoria a reminiscencias de monedas de oro chocando entre sí, velos cubriendo parcialmente telas y cabellos enredados en cuentas de madera, sonrisas de oro y dedos de armas pulidas, dispuestas al ataque. Tan pronto los músicos entonaron nuevas melodías el salón entero pareció verse incómodo, extraño, expuesto. Draco lo adoró: puristas fuera de su zona de cónfort era su placer favorito después de follar a escondidas con Viktor.

Moviendo su varita consiguió que las luces de las velas disminuyeran lo suficiente para dejar pequeños destellos, el oro de las copas y los adornos brillando auténtico, y enmascarados confundidos, extrañados.

—Damas y caballeros —Draco se encaminó al centro del salón de baile. Nadie bailaba y todos se abrieron paso, confundidos, atraídos por su voz calma y solemne; todos respetaban a Draco Malfoy como un cabeza de familia y empresario desde sus quince años, y quizá era más respetado de lo que lo había sido el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy—. Todos han conocido a Harry Potter durante el transcurso de esta noche. Lo han visto y oído: ocurrente, con un humor digno y astuto, ideales sorprendentes y educación rústica. Su belleza eclipsa. Cuando el señor Potter se comunicó conmigo para preguntarme si podría ser el anfitrión de su fiesta de presentación fue claro que era totalmente diferente a todo lo que yo hubiera esperado o siquiera conocido. Como lo han notado, posee un acento extraño, y como lo han notado también, su cuerpo está cubierto por queloides. Todos aquí las han conocido, pero si no lo saben, lo diré: _zíngaros._ Harry Potter, ante el abandono de Albus Dumbledore en una casa de muggles que lo vendieron, fue criado por zíngaros y ha vivido coleccionando una amplia gama de habilidades que puedo apostar nadie más aquí posee. Una de ellas… el baile. Cuando el señor Potter baila, puedo decirles que todos querrán hacer lo imposible para tenerlo para sí, pero nadie más que él puede escoger quién lo obtendrá. ¿Están dispuestos a probar su valía?

Muchos asintieron. Un miembro del Reino alzó su copa.

—¡Que del mejor pertenezca!

Y muchos levantaron sus copas y brindaron, coreando su grito de casi victoria. Draco sonrió cínico, palmeando, y la música se elevó de nivel. Un enorme círculo se abrió en el centro de la pista, todos esperando que quizá detrás suyo apareciera Harry Potter, pero no fue así.

En realidad, Harry Potter surgió detrás de una dama que se sorprendió, quitándole casualmente una pluma de pavo real del enorme tocado. Vestía exactamente igual que por la mañana, pero su atuendo estaba cargado: velos traslúcidos y cargados de estrellas, un caderín de pesadas monedas de oro agujereadas que al chocar entre sí causaban un sonido sinuoso y peligroso, y sobre sus caderas se empuñaban dos sables platinados, ambas empuñaduras de oro y esmeraldas.

Con la música resonando Harry avanzó hasta el centro, siempre sosteniendo la pluma entre sus dedos. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo, pero no sólo sus uñas, sino la primera parte de sus dígitos de un rojo intenso que contrastaba con el azul real de la pluma que tenía entre los dedos. La hizo pasar por su rostro, su sonrisa compradora, y jugueteó con ella mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba en movimientos que pasaban de sensuales a seductores, moviendo sus hombros en círculos y arqueando su espalda, resonando las monedas de sus caderas con cada movimiento abrupto.

Las melodías se curvaban en un vórtice de sonidos elegantes, rústicos, acordes a sus maneras sensuales de alzar la pluma entre sus dedos y dejarla en el aire para incendiarla y que las cenizas se deshicieran en polvo brillante cubriendo su melena cálida, parduzca, acariciando sus mejillas, sonrisa que parecía pertenecer a una sombra y a la luz misma.

Se deshizo en juegos de velos, lanzándolos hacia arriba y atrapándolos, curvándose en sonrisas y movimientos, chasqueando sus caderas en movimientos que acompañaban a sus hombros, sonriendo siempre en la forma que de tan sensual parecía ser obscena.

Los velos y lazos se perdieron entre las multitudes avariciosas, llevándoselos, inhalando como poseídos sin poder despegar los ojos del baile. Harry era poderoso, fuerte, ágil, flexible. No era suave como una pluma, sino duro como diamante, cruel como cuchilla, valioso como moneda y astuto como víbora. De ademanes que de pronto se detuvieron, Harry sostuvo los sables y comenzó con un baile arriesgado, lanzándolos a los aires, girándolos entre sus dedos, manteniéndolos en reposo en su pecho y su vientre mientras arqueaba toda la espalda hacia atrás, su cuerpo formando una curva sinuosa y alzándose manteniéndolos entre sus manos rápidamente, sin marearse.

La música cesó y los aplausos lo bañaron. Draco estaba seguro de que no era el único que necesitaba una paja, y no era el único que quería lanzarle monedas de oro como si fueran caramelos. Aunque quizá Harry valorara más los caramelos.

—Muchas gracias —expresó Harry, inclinándose en una reverencia cordial—. Ha sido un honor que me hayan visto bailar.

Muchos rieron. Un comentario acertado, pensó Draco, suspirando. La música regresó a sus melodías normales y, tan pronto todos parecieron encontrarse en su hábitat, el _verdadero_ cortejo comenzó.

* * *

 **Junto con otras canciones la que he puesto en este capítulo ha sido una de las más influyentes en esta historia, quizá no por la letra, sino por el ambiente en que me lanza de cabeza a mundos nuevos y me enloquece un poco (demasiado).**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Y Zíngaro quedó nominado en los Amortentia Awards 2017! Mi bebé raro, mucho amor. En fin, también quedaron otros de mis fics que sí valen la penaNo dije nada. Si quieren pasarse para votar cuando se abran las inscripciones, podrían ayudar a que un Tomarry gane, otra persona conozca la shipp y hayan más fics de la OTP en este año que corre x3**

 **Mucho amor para todos. GUBAI.**

 **xxx G.**


	8. efta

**Havana-na-na ;) Bueno, tengo un capítulo por aquí, ustedes tienen las expectativas y los comentarios. Gracias por leer y espero que disfruten.**

 **Sastipen talí ;3**

* * *

 ** _efta_**

 **/ Cortejo**

—Mi nombre es Theodore Nott, ¿sabe, joven Potter? —Nott se acercó a él, campante. Cabellos negros lustrosos y ojos de azul aguado detrás del antifaz de plata—. Formo parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho. Mi familia tiene la ascendencia más pura que se encuentre entre los sobrevivientes de la sangre, de la magia. Poseo lazos con los Black, los Rosier, los Carrow y los Yaxley, y remontándonos a generaciones pasadas, con los Greengrass, Bullstrode y Malfoy…

—Es muy interesante, caballero —Harry bebió desinteresadamente de su copa—. Su ascendencia de endogamia, me refiero. Quizá el hecho de que esté tan emparentado con familias que se han casado entre sí. ¿Cómo funciona esto? Uh, ¿una mujer u hombre purista debe tener exactamente veintisiete hijos, uno para enlazarlo con cada miembro familiar de las grandes castas? Me parece un poco absurdo, arruinando todo ese lazo de amor verdadero y esas gilipolladas. Y por supuesto es algo triste si se lo tiene en cuenta, umh.

Theodore Nott tenía las mejillas arreboladas, los labios apretados y los dedos firmes en torno a su copa. Harry sonrió satisfecho.

—No es a eso lo que me refería, joven Potter. Mi magia…

—La magia —y Harry le arrebató a Nott su copa, moviendo sus dedos por ella. El vino se elevó en gotas, una a una, creciendo y cambiando de color. El vino, inverosímilmente para quien no poseía una varita y estudios mágicos, se transformó en _agua_ — no viene de la sangre, de las familias, de las alianzas. La magia, Nott, está en el alma. No hay poder en la sangre sino hay un alma prepotente que imponga todo lo que quiere, como lo quiere, y cuándo lo quiere.

El agua regresó a la copa de Nott y Harry se marchó contoneando las caderas, los sables pesados atusados a las telas púrpuras. Nott, furioso, le dio un sorbo al agua de su copa que bajó por su garganta como ácido.

—¡Por cierto, es tequila! _¡De a grapa!_ —gritó Harry Potter casualmente antes de perderse con otro cortejante.

El siguiente fue el padre de las hermanas Greengrass, viudo y rico. Harry lo despachó hacia los jardines a hacerse una paja y alejar sus sucias manos de sí mismo. El siguiente a Greengrass fue William Weasley, quien, a pesar de no estar exactamente buscando una pareja romántica, profesaba su admiración hacia su baile y su magia, y pidió amablemente si podía tocar sus queloides. Harry, con una sonrisa sorprendida, se lo permitió.

—Tienen poder por sí mismos —murmuró Bill, con los cabellos rojos cayendo sobre sus hombros envueltos en túnicas refinadas y antiguas, y sus ojos azules titilando como estrellas detrás de la máscara demasiado dorada para ser valiosa—. Pero no tienen ellos el poder. _Ellos_ consiguen transmitir el poder de tu alma, atrapado en un caparazón tan grueso que es casi imposible de que hubiera podido surgir por sí mismo. Es magnífico.

Harry se enteró de que Bill Weasley era un _Rompedor de Maldiciones_ de Gringotts. Se profesaron amistad mutua y Bill se quitó la máscara, revelándose como no ya un cortejante, sino como un amigo. Harry le dirigió un saludo y hechizó las solapas de su túnica, haciendo florecer rosas de oro ellas en honor a un obsequio para Bill, para ser robado para un baile y pasado al siguiente cortejante.

 _O los_ cortejantes. Gemelos, celosos de su hermano, con máscaras gemelas, con túnicas idénticas e incluso las mismas pecas sobre las mejillas y la punta de la nariz. Ambos jamás dijeron sus nombres, pero le prometieron que con ellos tendrían diversión, humor, buena vida cargada de aventuras y todo lo que quisiera. Harry rió a carcajadas y les dijo que por supuesto los tendría en cuenta –cosa que claramente no haría.

La charada cortejante de los gemelos Weasley con Harry fue lo suficiente para que tuvieran una coartada para no ser los culpables de que Percival Weasley quedara bañado en ponche y por supuesto bastante aterrado. Harry chocó palmas amistosamente con los gemelos mientras nadie veía y siguió recorriendo.

Nombres, rostros enmascarados. Damas, caballeros. Damas de dudosa edad, caballeros de dudosa caballerosidad. Harry estaba _aburrido._

—¿Sabes? —Harry se arrastró hasta Draco, quien hablaba con un hombre que llevaba un antifaz negro que cubría sus pómulos, mejillas y frente, dejando sus ojos a la vista y su sonrisa provocativa de labios opacos con un pequeño lunar sobre su labio—. Me estoy aburriendo. El alcohol es malo, nadie es interesante, y todos parecen demasiado nerviosos o empalmados cuando les hablo. Es decir, mierda. Ni que fuera una joya pornográfica o algo así.

Draco rió y acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Harry. Harry creyó que Draco quizá había bebido más de la cuenta.

—Tranquilo, cariño —susurró afectuosamente—. Está bien. Un hombre más y escogerás. ¿Hecho?

Harry suspiró sonoramente.

—Todos son unos papanatas imbéciles —gruñó—. El único que aproximadamente sobrevive es William Weasley, pero _definitivamente_ no me casaré con un Weasley. Es decir, ¡mi reputación, Draco! ¡Mi herencia! ¡No quiero hijos con cabello zanahoria, escuálidos y pecosos!

Draco se carcajeó llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Me siento muy orgulloso de ti justo ahora —jaló de sus cabellos—. ¿Qué otros hay interesantes?

—Uhm —Harry dudó—. Bueno, Blaise Zabini está bastante bien. No es arrogante en lo absoluto, lo que me molesta. Es más egocéntrico, pero no se esfuerza en lo mínimo —compuso expresión concentrada—. Pero mi piel ya es oscura. Definitivamente no quiero emparejarme con alguien con una piel como la mía. No es por algún tipo de racismo, es que quiero que mis hijos sean de esos mestizos variopintos con rasgos elegantes, distinguidos y por supuesto hermosos. Sé que conmigo como su padre por supuesto serán hermosos, pero un poco de ayuda… ya sabes, haría bien.

Draco siguió riendo.

—Entonces, Blaise no —suspiró—. ¿Alguien más?

—Nop —Harry suspiró—. Hmn, ¿sugieres a alguien?

Draco sonrió. Su sonrisa lo decía todo.

—Harry, quiero presentarte al Duque de Cornwall, nuestro Príncipe Heredero —movió su muñeca y le señaló al hombre. Harry lo recorrió con la mirada: alto, espaldas anchas, brazos fuertes debajo de las vestimentas negras pulcras, anillos de oro blanco en los dedos largos. Su rostro estaba cubierto por aquella extraña máscara, pero sus ojos, de un negro tan intenso como el averno, eran el contraste perfecto a su palidez artística, sus labios de doble curva de una suave tonalidad más opaca que su piel, el lunar provocativo sobre su boca sensual—. Su Majestad, él es Harry Potter. Creo que lo ha estado buscando durante toda la noche. En realidad, creo que se han estado buscando mutuamente toda la vida.

Harry intentó presentarse a su forma habitual, pero fue el hombre que tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios lo que disparó corrientes eléctricas por cada uno de sus queloides, punzando fieramente en la cicatriz de su frente.

 _Oh… por… Aserá…_

—Es un placer conocerlo, joven Potter —susurró, voz de soñador e idealista, voz de narración antigua, de pergamino arrugado con las historias más maravillosas—. No diré mucho sobre mí, a pesar de que ya sabes que soy un Príncipe. En cambio, me gustaría saber sobre ti. ¿Quisieras contarme?

Harry aceptó su mano, envolvió su brazo y se lanzó con él hasta los jardines lunares con una sonrisa que decoraba todo su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos verdes que, más que homicida, era místico. Draco golpeó su copa con una cuchara repetidamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Damas, caballeros —susurró, la chispa del alcohol haciéndole arrastrar ligeramente las palabras—. Harry Potter se ha retirado del salón de baile. Os pediré a todos que quiten sus máscaras y abandonen sus esperanzas: el mejor lo ha tomado. ¡Brindemos!

De mala gana, todos brindaron. Draco rió en su copa y pensó que quizá decirle al Príncipe que le pidiera al arrogante y charlatán Harry que hablara de sí mismo había sido una buena idea. Después de todo, algo que Harry amaba era hablar. Había muchas formas de conquistar a un zíngaro, pero la más efectiva de todas (al menos, con Harry Potter y comprobada por sobre todas las cosas) era permitirle contar todo lo que quisiera, explayarse y apoyarlo en sus locuras. El oro, las comidas, incluso el alcohol podría dejarse para después. Mientras Harry pudiera hablar a sus anchas estaría feliz.

Y mientras Su Majestad más lo conociera, Draco bien sabía que dentro de menor cantidad de tiempo tendrían una elegante y pomposa coronación.

* * *

 **Si el Príncipe de este fic no es lo más sexy y sensual que he descrito alguna vez en toda mi jodida existencia yo de verdad necesito releer mis fics. Cosa que no haré porque de hacerlo querría editarlos y agregar más cosas, y no creo que esté con el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.**

 **Mucho amor para ustedes, payos ;)**

 **xxx G.**


	9. oxto

**A mí me gusta el fic, a Kyu también, si no comentan para decir si gusta-disgusta-da risa-da rabia-etc, se lo pasaré sólo a ella por privado y se quedarán sin saber qué pasará. Gracias ;3**

* * *

 ** _oxto_**

 **/ Propuesta**

—Fui criado por zíngaros, ¿sabe, Su Majestad? —Harry tenía un tono casi burlón al pronunciar el título formal. Los gitanos nunca habían tenido mucho respeto al Reino Mágico, más teniendo en cuenta que habían sido expulsados y perseguidos por el mismo por no adaptar sus magias a lo establecido y regulado—. Se puede tener muchas ideas previas sobre ellos, pero déjeme decirles que son lo mejor del mundo. Es decir, ¡tienen fiestas que duran días, las bodas son las más guays! Y alcohol. Oh, Aserá, jamás se ha probado un alcohol como el de ellos. Artesanal, por supuesto. Añejado desde hace décadas. Cuando tenía siete años bebí dos pequeñas copas de un alcohol de grosellas y puedo jurar que desperté a la semana en una carreta sin saber qué había pasado. Mi familia casi me mata —Harry sonrió ampliamente, jugueteando con sus dedos sobre el barandal del balcón. Los jardines lunares estaban cargados de flores nocturnas, pimpollos coloridos abriéndose y enormes campanas floridas con polen brillante—. He tenido una buena vida, sí. Espero que siga siendo buena a partir de ahora.

El Príncipe sonrió. Sus cabellos renegridos caían en rizos por su frente, y Harry no pudo evitar pasar uno de los dedos entre ellos, enredándolo y sonriendo.

—Eres una criatura extraña, Harry Potter —susurró el Príncipe, sus labios curvándose en burla y a la vez en halago—. Criado por zíngaros y con toda la magia que ellos mismos representan. Misterioso, excéntrico, egocéntrico… guapo, más que guapo. Hermoso. Y bailas realmente bien, por cierto.

Harry sonrió ancho.

—Muchas gracias. Por lo visto, tiene buen gusto.

El Príncipe soltó una carcajada. Pasó los dedos suavemente por los cabellos largos con una mirada de apreciación.

—Esa cicatriz —notó—. No se ha ido.

Harry negó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Su Majestad, yo mismo soy cicatriz. Tengo cientos y usted ha visto… ¿esa? —se llevó la mano a la frente, tocándola—. Hmh, extrañamente siempre la he ocultado. Puedo cambiar de forma, ¿sabe? Siempre me he enorgullecido de mis queloides. Son lo que soy. Pero nunca supe de dónde había surgido esta cicatriz, y la oculté mucho tiempo. Creo que lo he hecho bien. De no haberlo hecho, me hubieran encontrado y criado como una vaca de cría.

—Estoy bastante en contra de este sistema —pronunció el Príncipe, su sonrisa apenas desvaneciéndose—. Los squibs se llevan la peor parte cuando muchas veces poseen diferentes tipos de magias, magias más allá de la comprensión. El secreto… Estamos guardando el secreto de nuestra existencia, nuestro poder, y nos resumimos a desaparecer por apartarnos y por alejarnos. Los muggles, pese nos pese el caos que implican en nuestras vidas, han evolucionado en las últimas décadas lo suficiente para ser una amenaza o unos aliados. Las guerras nos han puesto nombre, nos han escrito historias y nos han vestido de amenazas. Ellos nos creen amenazas, y nos desconocen. Y es claro que se teme a lo que se desconoce. ¿Por qué aferrarse a la antigüedad, a la burla intrínseca en los nuevos modos por falta de comprensión? ¿Por qué no decir 'estamos, somos, pertenecemos y mandamos'?

Harry alzó las cejas, considerándolo varios segundos.

—Los squibs somos considerados como hijos de magos que han nacido sin magia. Uh, error. Yo tengo magia. Mis hermanos también la tenían. Cuando los bebés cumplen un año son sometidos a estudios por el Reino, y esos mismos estudios equilibran si su magia puede ser sellada y controlada por el uso de varitas, o si no es así. Sí, hay excepciones, duh —puso los ojos en blanco—. Los magos oscuros, por ejemplo. Muchos de ellos son magos cuyas magias han sido selladas para ser empleadas con varitas, ¡pero se han rebelado, han conseguido varitas no reguladas y el puto Mundo Mágico ardió! —rió histéricamente para tranquilizarse varios segundos después—. Se supone que los squibs son apartados en las INSPREPRO para dar la herencia mágica y el legado de este Reino. Sé que no es así. Sé que son apartados para controlarlos, para evitar que sus magias se desaten. Las encierran en sus núcleos… y los queloides consiguen sacarlas. Tuve suerte, bastante suerte. Soy un zíngaro y me enorgullezco. Soy un caos y lo amo. Soy un squib, y tengo magia, y los haré pedazos a todos por capullos, gilipollas de mierda e imbéciles. Sobre todo, por imbéciles.

El Príncipe soltó una carcajada bastante animada. Tomó suavemente su mano y pidió permiso con la mirada. Fue Harry quien le permitió subir con sus dedos por las cicatrices. Trepó desde la circular en el dorso de su mano, subiendo por su muñeca y su codo, curvándose y mezclándose con tres más en diferentes direcciones. Queloides renegridos, rojizos, oscuros, manchas como tatuajes, manchas como heridas de una vida y de un caos que, finalmente, surgiría.

—Eres mágico —susurró, finalmente—. Los magos son… personas con magia. Pero tú no eres eso. Tú eres magia. Digno, firme. Ocurrente. Imperativo. No necesitas de hechizos y aprendizaje para formar tu poder. Tu poder es tu intención, tu deseo, tu anhelo. Tú eres tu propio poder. Tú eres perfecto.

—Tú asumirás el trono —notó Harry abruptamente al alzar la vista y contemplar los ojos negros, negros como noche cerrada y negros como queloides de cenizas negras de flores ardiendo, ya sin molestarse en seguirle tratando con respeto. Harry en sí mismo era falta de respeto.

—Así es.

—Tú… has venido aquí con máscara. Como un cortejante.

El Príncipe rió, colocando ambas manos en los bordes del antifaz.

—Puedo quitármela, si quieres.

—No lo hagas —Harry arqueó una ceja, poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirándole como un niño caprichoso—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Uh, no sé decir muy bien estas mierdas, sabes. No lo planee exactamente. En realidad, no está saliendo todo de acuerdo con mis planes, ya, es que tenia una idea muy diferente de todo esto y, en fin. ¿Quieres?

El Príncipe sonrió, confiado y burlón, y Harry sintió una pequeña herida en el ego.

—Primero cuéntame tus planes. Quizá lo tenga en consideración luego.

Harry bufó.

—Bueno, un mago loco que se hace llamar Voldemort mató a mis padres, eso es conocimiento popular y cuento de niños y toda esa puta charada que me aburre —Harry puso los ojos en blanco e hizo el ademán de mover la mano abriéndola y cerrándola como un 'bla, bla, bla'—. Entonces, uh. Bueno, estoy algo enfadado con el mundo, ¿sabes? Y además me aburría. Así que, uh, como te dije, soy un cambia-formas de esos tan chulos que cumplen tus fantasías sexuales de follar con tu actor porno favorito sin dejar de follar con tu marido-… y decía. Cambié de forma por una bruja medio loca y entregué mi propia sangre para que Voldemort pudiera revivir porque el mundo era una puta mierda asquerosa y dije 'bueno, si este gilipollas no puede cambiarlo, ¿qué cojones con este mundo?'. Pero resultó que este tipo había matado a mis padres y seguramente querría matarme por algo raro de la vida. Así que dije "Okay, me casaré con el mago más poderoso y haré lucir como tal a mi fiesta en busca de compromiso obligatorio, por lo que a lo mejor Voldy-lord querrá aparecerse y decir que él es el más poderoso, y seguramente se cagará mucho en Dumbledore y aunque ni siquiera tenga un pene funcional seguramente querrá casarse conmigo para joder a Dumbledore y decirle 'gané, perra'". Oh, bueno. Pero tú eres un Príncipe, no estás nada mal y por lo menos creo que tienes un pene funcional o una buena boca.

Harry esbozó una amplia sonrisa juguetona. El Príncipe entrecerró los ojos, para alzar las cejas y soltar una potente carcajada. Su risa repercutió por las paredes y el techo alto, y cada una de las plantas lunares destelló e irradió magia.

Harry no era el único hecho de magia en ese jardín.

—¿Sabes, Harry Potter? —el Príncipe, contra toda indicación, se quitó la máscara. Harry inhaló profundamente mientras examinaba cada una de sus facciones, pero más intensamente, mientras examinaba dos minúsculas manchas como lunares bajo sus ojos. Dos lunares, pero no eran lunares, sino gotas de pintura, tintura, tatuaje y magia. Harry le observó deshacerse de sus complementos que cubrían su piel: el cuello, los guantes, la chaqueta de la túnica. Una a una, las prendas negras cayeron, y Harry sonrió más y más—. Voldemort no intentó matarte. Sí, mató a tus padres. Pero que tú resultaras… bueno, herido, en ese proceso, no era parte de su plan.

El Príncipe caminó deshaciéndose de las prendas que cubrían sus lunares. Destellos de magia, cicatrizados y renegridos por el tiempo. El Príncipe, esbozando su mejor sonrisa, se recargó en el barandal del balcón y extendió su mano para dejarle tocar los lunares que envolvían su mano.

Harry avanzó y los tocó. Sintió la magia bajo ellos, agitarse y agitada, y pudo sentir la magia de sus queloides correspondiendo como una armonía que se entrelazaba. Podía sentir el _rrom_ y el _calé_ mezclándose en una algarabía musical de árabe y flamenco que le hacía extender una sonrisa salvaje, que le hacía lagrimear los ojos de melancolía de un lugar al cual jamás había conseguido llegar.

—Voldemort fue criado por gitanos cuando fue expulsado del orfanato en el cual su madre murió. Pobre muchacho —suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Solo, desamparado. La magia le estallaba en sus dedos. Squib, también. Irónico que el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos sea, justamente, un squib. Pero la magia huía y estallaba. Huía y aniquilaba. Una tribu de _calés_ lo adoptó con ocho años y lo cuidó hasta sus veinte. Surgió como Lord Voldemort en sus veintitantos, y se apoderó de todo sin jamás pronunciar un hechizo, porque jamás aprendió uno. Su magia fluía a sus anchas y con sus intenciones. ¿No es irónico que seas reconocido por sobrevivir a la Maldición Asesina que ha hecho un hombre que jamás supo pronunciarla?

Harry enredó sus dedos juntos. Observó la magia fluir entre sus manos, chispas rojas como la sangre mezclándose con las ondas verdes como la magia misma. Su garganta estaba seca y su cabeza parecía flotar sobre su cuello cuando alzó la vista y el atractivo brujo no le miraba con la insondable negrura, sino con ojos del color de los rubíes, joyas mismas sin ningún tipo de impedimentos para detener su brillo.

—¿Qué es, entonces? —llevó ambas manos a su cicatriz—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Voldemort te marcó para no perderte el rastro —susurró, sus dedos blancos y manchados de magia en gotas profundas acariciando la cicatriz—. Te he marcado para, una vez que pueda encontrarte, no dejarte ir jamás.

Harry se atragantó con su respiración. Soltó una risa que pareció un suspiro.

—Mataste a mis padres. ¿Por qué?

—Estaban próximos a ser condecorados con los títulos de Jefe de Aurores y Directora de la INSPREPRO. Como Auror, tu padre conseguiría implementar sus amplias maneras de regulación mágica, conseguiría manipularlo todo y triunfar porque, ¿quién pensaría que eso es malo? Es lo que todos han acostumbrado durante siglos —rió, grave—. En cambio, tu madre, como Directora de la INSPREPRO, se aseguraría de que tú fueras el ejemplo de las nuevas ideologías: niños que serían entregados a familias puristas en extinción tan pronto cumplir una edad 'fértil'. Bajo su dirección, tú y muchos squibs más serían entregados a sus trece o quince años, y estarían condenados a criar hijos. Ella estaba agradecida con la magia que le había bendecido, teniendo en cuenta que en toda su familia jamás se había hallado un mago. Quería participar activamente haciendo a la magia progresar sin tener en cuenta absolutamente nada.

Harry silbó.

—Eran unos pendejos imbéciles. Mejor que los hayas matado.

Voldemort se carcajeó. Acunó su rostro en sus manos examinándolo detenidamente. Sus ojos como rubíes ahora sin la niebla renegrida de la máscara quemaban sobre su piel dorada, consiguiendo que un rubor trepara desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas. Harry había aprendido a bailar con los zíngaros de la casta _rroms_ en Marruecos, en Turquía y en Egipto. Los _rroms_ veían sus queloides y lo aceptaban, enseñaban a mover su cuerpo de la forma precisa, enseñaban sus lenguajes y sus culturas. Harry estaba acostumbrado a ser observado, a ser deseado.

Pero jamás a ser observado _como si fuera algo valioso._ Jamás a ser observado _como si el deseo fuera por su alma y por él en entero,_ y no sólo por su cuerpo.

—Definitivamente nunca creí que dirías eso de tus padres.

Harry sonrió.

—Si los _rroms_ me han enseñado algo, ha sido que padre es quien cría y ama, no quien provee —alzó las cejas sugestivamente—. Así que si follas no eres padre, lo eres si le das de comer y le das amor a tu bebé. Y ese tipo de cursiladas. Oh, y también los Malfoy. Draco Malfoy es como un papá-hermano-examante y ese tipo de cosas como muy salidas de contexto y con mala visión de la sociedad. Me ha tenido encerrado en una habitación durante casi la mitad de mi vida. Bajo _reglas._ Pero bueno, es familia y lo quiero. Es más familia él y los gitanos que mis padres.

Voldemort rió apenas. Sus dedos seguían acariciando la cicatriz de tanto en tanto, mirándole como si fuera algo preciado y precioso.

—Me alegro —susurró, finalmente—. Entonces, cumpliré con mis actos de crianza, en ese caso. ¿Debo pedirle a Malfoy tu mano?

—No —Harry arrugó la nariz—. Debes decir 'Oh, sí, Harry Potter, definitivamente acepto casarme contigo y dominar el mundo unidos', y follar aquí y ahora porque realmente _quiero_ follar y nunca me han dejado hacerlo porque desestabilizaría mi núcleo mágico bla-bla-bla y me cago en todo lo existente, y luego si quieres puedes pedirle a Malfoy mi mano.

Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan irreverente.

—Irreverente es mi segundo nombre.

Voldemort apretó sus labios suavemente contra la frente, exactamente sobre su cicatriz, para separarlo y sonreír.

—Realmente me gustaría follarte aquí y ahora, pero estoy seguro de que no importará qué tan Príncipe sea, Malfoy, como tu familiar, me matará-…

—Espera, hay algo que no comprendo —murmuró Harry, silenciándolo y mirándolo ceñudo—. ¿Por qué razón, motivo y/o circunstancia acabaste siendo _duque de Cornwall,_ y _PRÍNCIPE HEREDERO DEL REINO MÁGICO?_ —su voz era un grito ahogado—. Joder. No sé a quien has matado, pero quiero.

Voldemort suspiró.

—No es que haya matado a nadie. Es que el actual Rey, ya sabes, un tipejo loco llamado Seride Gaunt, soy yo mismo bajo otro rostro cuando fingí mi muerte, bueno, la de Voldemort, al matar a tus padres. Sin embargo, estoy ocupando el lugar de un familiar con la herencia de Slytherin y sus ideales totalmente lejanos a los que mantengo. De cambiarlos abruptamente se llevaría todo al demonio, habría levantamientos y probablemente me matarían. Entonces, he creado a Tom Marvolo Gaunt, que soy yo mismo ahora como me ves, Príncipe y Heredero, y todo ese… diálogo político que me importa bastante poco, si se tiene en cuenta que seguiré mandando y haciendo todo como se me da la regalada gana.

Harry se carcajeó. Su risa se elevó, casi dulce y casi tierna, y sus ojos entrecerrados soltaban destellos de magia. Todo él soltaba destellos de magia.

—Vaya. Así que estás dominando el Reino. ¿Cómo?

Voldemort se encogió de hombros casi con modestia. Falsa, por supuesto. Sus ojos estaban orgullosos.

—Conseguí el título hundiendo al antiguo rey, un flipado llamado Crouch. En los juicios a los seguidores de Voldemort, su hijo resultó ser uno de los Mortífagos más leales. Resulté ser el más indicado al puesto cuando Fudge resultó tener casos de corrupción innegables.

—Eso es bastante extraño, ¿sabes? Tienes mucho que contarme. Realmente mucho —Harry suspiró con una sonrisa amplia—. Me siento como esa princesa que ha estado encerrada en la puta torre durante toda su vida, ya sabes, y de pronto ha llegado ese infame caballero a rescatarla. Y la princesa le ha dado una patada en las pelotas por demorarse tanto, se ha comido todo lo que el tío tenía en sus provisiones, y justo después le ha pedido que le cuente todo lo que ha pasado mientras estaba encerrada. Bueno, así estoy yo ahora, con la diferencia de que en vez de comida te pediría alcohol. Y sexo.

—Estás un poco obsesionado con el sexo, ¿no? —Voldemort enarcó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco, ariscamente burlón—. Te dejaré exhausto tan pronto asegure mi supervivencia… o la salud de mis genitales. Mientras tanto, ¿te parece un buen vino y una charla?

Harry arrugó el entrecejo mientras meditaba. Mordisqueó sus labios y ofreció otra contraoferta:

—¿El _firewhisky_ te sirve igual o…?

La carcajada achispada y eufórica de Voldemort fue toda la respuesta que Harry obtuvo.

* * *

 **No puedo dejar de escuchar Havana desde la actualización anterior. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la trama pero el ritmo es precioso.**

 **Uno de mis capítulos favoritos pORQUE, ¿LES HE DICHO QUE AMO LOS GIROS ARGUMENTALES? JEJEJEJEJEJEJEVale me calmo. En fin. *se aclara la garganta* Por favor, les pediré amablemente un comentario, porque mi autoestima está tan herido como estuvo mi espalda todo el día. Y gracias por leer. Eso siempre. Gracias *se va cantando Havana porque quiere y porque puede***

 **xxx G.**


	10. enia

**Estoy actualizando seguido, o se viene el apocalipsis o me estoy muriendo, no hay de otra. Nada, eso. ¿No les parece hermoso a los que me leen en todos mis fics como mi personalidad cambia para encajar con el ambiente de la historia? Y si se preguntan de "por qué en esta (Zíngaro) es seria si la historia es casi mismísima una risa", les diré: mucho humor me saca orzuelos o me obliga a cambiarme de casa por la acumulación de cadáveres en el sótano, lo que sea. LOS ADORO.**

* * *

 ** _enia_**

 **/ Euforia**

Draco tamborileó con los dedos sobre su pierna, miró su reloj y suspiró.

Lo hizo una vez cada quince minutos desde las diez de la mañana del 31 de Julio. Cuando Harry atravesó la puerta de entrada, a las nueve de la noche, con ojeras, maquillaje en regueros de sudor y algunas lágrimas, tambaleándose y con una chaqueta de túnica negra sobre los hombros desnudos, Draco saltó sobre él.

—MIRA PENDEJO, QUE TENGAS DIECISIETE AÑOS NO TE HACE TOTALMENTE INDEPENDIENTE, ¿SABES? ASÍ QUE AHORA VIENES AQUÍ Y ME DICES QUÉ COÑO OCURRIÓ. LLEVAS CASI DOCE HORAS DESAPARECIDO. ¡ESTÚPIDO!

Harry se arrastró con una risa nerviosa, moviéndose envolviéndose con la chaqueta y una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

—Anoche he visto la cara de Dios —arrastró las palabras, colgándose de los hombros de Draco y mirándole con los ojos empañados—. Su nombre es Tom Riddle.

Draco lo sacudió.

—Harry, eso es de una serie de televisión muggle.

Harry soltó una mezcla entre risa y llanto.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y es genial! —se carcajeó, duro, y se tambaleó. Draco lo cargó hasta el sofá—. Hemos hablado de mucho. ¡De demasiado! Es original, y divertido, y bastante tétrico, y tiene planes para el futuro que son increíbles, y por Aserá ¡BESA DE UNA MANERA QUE-…!

—¡HARRY! —Draco lo silenció—. Vamos a lo importante. Tu mano.

Harry farfulló una risita.

—Sí, vendrá a pedírtela ahora. Cenaremos esta noche. ¿Crees que la zorra rubia quiera hacer una cena bonita, pomposa y con mucha variedad? Estoy seguro de que…

—Harry, estás ebrio, supongo también drogado por la dilatación de tus pupilas, y por supuesto no has dormido en mínimo veinticuatro horas. Además de que, perdón, pero apestas. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿En un basurero?

—¿Los últimos años? Uh, sí. Pero no me gustaría decirle basurero, es tu casa después de todo…

—HARRY.

—Ya, ya —Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Uh, no. Emh, sí. Estoy ebrio. Pero dame una poción y ya. Y no, no estoy drogado. Simplemente estoy enamorado. Y estuve en la playa, con Tom, el Príncipe del Reino Mágico, mi futuro esposo.

Draco inhaló fuerte.

—Qué —sacudió la cabeza y sostuvo a Harry de los hombros—. Repite lo que dijiste.

Harry puso expresión de fastidio.

—Uh, no. Emh, sí. Estoy ebrio. Pero dame una poción y…

—ESO NO, TARADO. ¿Dijiste que estás… 'enamorado'?

Harry suspiró y sonrió.

—Sí. Y mucho.

Draco lo abofeteó con fuerza.

—Eres pendejo, ¿no?

Harry chilló y le dio una patada en las rodillas, haciéndolo caer ante él.

—Draco, me desilusionas. ¿Acaso no has visto ninguna puta película de Disney? Es taaaaan bonito cómo todo surge para que el protagonista triunfe. En este caso tú eres la ratita que siempre estuvo conmigo hablándome de forma extraña ya que se supone que por más mágico que sea la mierda las ratas no hablan, Narcissa es la madrastra mala que parece que se ha chupado un limón bañado en sal y sin tequila, Tom mi príncipe azul que ha llegado de improvisto para pintar mi mundo de colores, y yo por supuesto soy esa frágil y desamparada princesa que resulta que es una patea-bolas, pero no lo quiere demostrar porque es muy frágil y bonita, y por supuesto rebelde por lo que hará lo que se le de la gana durante toda la historia metiéndose en mil problemas. Oh, y además estoy seguro de que al final todo se solucionará poniendo una canción super-genial que todos se saben la letra y bailamos y cantamos para un público inexistente porque, duh, se supone que no sabemos que es una película o algo así.

Draco le observó con expresión de que probablemente volvería a golpearle. Y con algo más duro que su mano. Probablemente el atizador recién salido del fuego.

—Harry, ¿con qué te has dado? ¿Éxtasis, LSD…?

Harry lo empujó riendo.

—Estoy feliz, Draco. No drogado. Feliz. _Feliz._ Déjame ser feliz.

—¿Cuál es mi nombre completo?

Harry farfulló y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, enterrándose en el sofá.

—Oh, no. No, Draco, no estoy ido. Déjame. Vete. Shu.

—Harry —Draco lo sacudió del hombro. Harry enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada—. Harry, mierda. Estás actuando demasiado extraño, ¿cómo no quieres que me preocupe? Eres un peligro en potencia. Se supone que tengo que cuidarte, pendejo.

Harry no se inmutó. Draco lo movió un poco más y le descubrió el rostro. Harry arrugó la nariz, le lanzó un manotazo y siguió durmiendo en su caos de sudor, maquillaje, ropas desordenadas y la chaqueta de tela suave que cubría parcialmente su casi desnudez.

Draco suspiró y se talló la frente. Definitivamente, cuando Harry contrajera matrimonio, le impondría una orden de restricción. Pero, al final y al cabo, él tenía una responsabilidad moral con él. Algo más brusco, algo que se había pactado en el momento que hundió el cuchillo en la garganta de Lucius Malfoy abriendo en dos la brecha y arrancándole la vida para evitar el sufrimiento convulsivo y caótico cuando Lucius intentó abusar de Harry, tocando sus queloides forzosamente, queriendo tomarlo para sí.

El núcleo de Harry nunca había sido el más estable incluso desde que lo había comprado tanto tiempo atrás, como el de todo squib; sacudido, sin la capacidad para focalizar su magia en una varita, sin la capacidad para sostener la magia regulada y principal que lo haga llamarse 'mago'. Pero a partir de ese momento, todo pendió un hilo. Desde su magia hasta su cordura.

Quizá había hecho las cosas mal malcriándolo en todo. Pero quizá podrían haber sido peor, y pudiendo haber sido peor era que se daba cuenta que el presente, con un Harry adicto y burlón, histérico y algo enloquecido, no estaba _tan_ desastrosa la situación como para arrepentirse y autoflagelarse. Harry, extrañamente, era feliz tomándose la vida a chiste y con sus vicios a su medida. Draco le debía felicidad y paz, la felicidad que le arrancó al apartarle de todo lo que conocía como hogar con la caravana, la paz que le arrancó al mantenerlo escondido la mayor parte de sus primeros años de las manos desesperadas por carne joven de su propio padre. Draco le debía mucho, y se lo otorgaría así fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

 **Hubo beso Tomarry y no lo describí, pueden pedir por mi cabeza. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Sean felices y esas cosas que los humanos hacen.**

 **xxx G.**


End file.
